parallelscenariofandomcom-20200215-history
(Storyline: Origin)(5) Year 21th
It's the last days in Year 21th. I'm alone in a shabby pub in Mojave dessert, Texas. I drink vodka in a small glass cup. I look down sadly while holding the cup. I push the cup to my forehead. I'm so sad.... as I miss Ariel. I take out a small dot, this turn out to be the hologram cell phone, I make a call " Ariel, this is a safe line... Please, answer my phone.... I miss you Ariel.... Please answer my phone... I love you and I forgive everything you did to me.... Please, Ariel... please answer me." Later, I walk out of the pub. I look around, the sky is too dark.... and so lonely. I see the mountain from faraway... I walk to my car and drive back home. I arrive at my house, it lied inside an area of many apartment. I rent a house of a normal size. It's 10 p.m now. I start to work. I take out the hologram smart phone then access to it from the hologram computer The screen of the hologram phone opens, the virtual girl say hi to me (lookalike Jayne). " Good morning, handsome boy" The screen of the hologram has the stretches and glitches. Then I start my coding in the hologram screen... I'm trying to program to smarter the virtual model.. 12A.M, I go to sleep.... I wake up at 8A.M, I keep on working, but now, not for the virtual model, I live now buy selling my software on deep web (so that no government could track me), I work by the order of my customer on deepweb. I'm filling my CV to apply for the CIA (sure in the espionage age). My re-use my old name: James Walker. In the profile, I stated that I was a mercanry in the universe army in the Hobrinuk war. I was trained with cybersecurity, electronics and secret agent skills. One day, I appear at the scoring citizens sub center (in Texas) to hack inside it to change some of my information, I use the decentralized infiltration technique to get inside, my infiltration map is to get inside a number of spaceship communication system then finally get inside the main server of the center... I successfully finish the mission. I have a lot of observation about the secret infiltration of the Hobrinuk ranger in the Mexico-American border... One time, when feeling so lonely, I decide to call Ava. Right now, I don't know any information about her after I leave. I check the line and know that she is still active, meaning she is till alive. So I call her, as I want her to live in Texas with me. But she doesn't pick up, I know she goes away at this time and leaves the phone in the house. Just after I know she can't answer the phone, I change my mind and I give up the idea of keeping on living with her. Mr Allison In a secret base... Mr Allison, along with other men are sitting inside a dark room. A lot of screen showing other men are on the screen. They're in a meeting. The CIA at this time is totally corrupted. Mr Allison mission is to recruited an extremely secret group to handle the most dangrous mission. This group must not be existed in the CIA profile. When normal CIA agent fail, this is time for Mr Allsion group. CIA recruit One day, I appear at a cybersecurity event in Texas. I'm walking around to visit every shop in the event. A middle age man approach me while I'm looking at the product in a shop. " Good afternoon" The man " Hi" Me " Do you know what it seems ? Terrific" The man He is holding a paper cup of milk tea coffee. He rotate it and I see he has circled the work CIA " Yeah, really terrific" " Can I invite you a meal ?" " Thanks" " OK, follow me" Then the man drink up his coffe then crinkle the glass and throw it in the bin. Then we sit in the table of the cafeteria, we order the meal " What's your name ?" The man " James Walker" " OK, let's go straight to the point. We know your ability, know your training day... and sure, we want you to work for us" " Yah, this is what I want." Category:Storyline: Origin